Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S.
Splendid vs M.O.R.O.N.S. is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Splendid's foes team up to destroy him. Roles Starring *Splendid *Devious Featuring *Punk *Lifty *Shifty *Splendont Appearances *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Sniffles *Mime *Savaughn *Otus *Crazy *Lumpy *The Mole *Handy *Josh *Generic Tree Friends Plot The town celebrates a day of dedication to Splendid. The superhero appears in front of a crowd of fans, including Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Sniffles, and Mime. Just as Splendid begins his speech, evil laughter is heard. A giant TV screen shows Devious in his lair, telling everyone about his new plan. The crowd boos as Splendid flies off. A fight begins on the screen with Splendid being the victor. He flies back to the crowd and throws Devious far in the distance, sending him through the roof of a prison and into a cell. Moments later, Punk crashes into the same cell, followed by Lifty and Shifty, all having been defeated by Splendid. In the corner of the cell is Splendont struggling in chains. He finally breaks loose and shows his anger of Splendid by throwing a photo of him on the ground. Punk shoots at the photo while Lifty and Shifty stomp on it. Devious gets an idea and vaporizes the photo with his ray gun. He talks his cellmates into teaming up together to kill Splendid, naming their team the M'''alicious '''O'minous 'R'ebellion 'O'f 'N'efarious 'S'chemes'' ('''M.O.R.O.N.S.). Just then, officers Savaughn and Otus try to hold down a straitjacket-wearing Crazy as Otus unlocks the cell door, managing to get Crazy in but unfortunately releasing his cellmates. At a construction site, a gigantic statue of Splendid is being sculpted by The Mole with a chisel. Handy and Splendid watch in amusement, when they hear a cry. A cat falls off a building and Splendid swoops for the save. He catches it, but sees that the cat is a robot with a ticking bomb. It explodes and sends Splendid to the ground. He sees Devious and chases after him into a dark alley. Once there, Splendid is stabbed several times by Punk. He then sees Lifty and Shifty rob a bank and put bags of money in their van. He tries to stop them, only to get run over. Splendont picks him up and tosses him into a building. Splendid crashes into a room where Lumpy watches on his big screen TV. The M.O.R.O.N.S. gang suddenly appears on the screen and Devious tells Splendid to throw in the towel. Splendid looks outside the window to see The Mole still sculpting the statue. Splendid gets an idea and flies off. Lumpy starts booing and throwing popcorn at the TV. Devious fires his ray gun, vaporizing him. Devious and the gang search for Splendid, when he flies over them and pursue him. Splendont tackles Splendid and they fall into the construction site. Josh drives a truck with buckets of red and blue paint, when the two super squirrels crash into him. Due to the paint, Splendid now looks like Splendont and vise versa. Punk shoots Splendont, mistaking him for Splendid. The real Splendid washes off the paint and Punk tries shooting at him. Splendid flies around the statue's fist and the shooting soon causes it to fall and splatter Punk. Lifty and Shifty drive a crane with a wrecking ball, with which they try to smash Splendid, destroying much of the statue in the process. Splendid catches the wrecking ball and throws it at the crane, causing the crane to explode and the ball to roll the duo back to the prison cell. Crazy rips off his straitjacket and mauls them. Devious sees the explosion and assumes his foe is dead. But Splendid steps out of the smoke and Devious screams in fear. Before he could get away, Splendid grabs him and dips his back in cement and attaches him to the statue. Still sculpting, The Mole stabs Devious to death with his chisel. Handy comes back and is shocked to see large portions of the statue broken off. The Mole causes one of the remaining chunks to fall, crushing Handy. Splendid uses his laser vision to mold the chunk of rock to the shape of his head. Moral "Different minds work together." Deaths #Lumpy is vaporized. #Josh may have died when Splendid and Splendont crashed into his truck (debatable). #Splendont is shot in the head. #Punk is splattered by the Splendid statue's fist. #Lifty and Shifty are mauled by Crazy. #Devious is stabbed by The Mole's chisel. #Handy is crushed by a chunk of the statue. Injuries #Splendid throws Devious, Punk, Lifty, and Shifty into a jail cell. #Splendid is caught in the explosion of the robotic cat, stabbed by Punk, run over, and thrown into a building. #Josh is sent flying when Splendid and Splendont crash. Trivia *'M'.O'.'R.O'.'N.S. stands for 'M'alicious 'O'minous 'R'ebellion 'O'f 'N'efarious 'S'chemes. Neither the team's name or acronym are mentioned in the episode, but the information was released in the episode description and on the Mondo website. *One of the few episodes where Lumpy dies first. *This is the first episode to show all of Splendid's enemies. *It is unknown what caused Crazy to flip out. *The beginning of the episode is similar to a scene near the beginning of the Dreamworks movie Megamind. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 23 Episodes